thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben McAllister
Ben McAllister is a resident of The Gates and a vampire. He seens to be the leader of the vampire comunity of the gates. =Season One= When a silent alarm is tripped at the McAllister home, Chief Nick Monohan and his deputy Marcus Jordan investigate. Nick wants to to immediately enter the residence but Marcus reminds him of Gates policy about the police not entering a home without the owner's permission. Nick is not happy about the policy and seems to be ready to go in anyway. Then they both heard the smashing of glass and entered the McAllister's home guns drawn under exigent circumstances. Chief Monohan confronts a man inside the house and order him to freeze and put his hands up. Marcus quickly comes over and tells the Chief it is the supposed-to-be-vacationing Mr. McAllister, the home owner and resident. Mr. McAllister was totally calm during all of this, perhaps preternaturally calm. Nick offers his apologies and reasons for the intrusion. Mr. McAllister explains that they got back an hour ago but points out Gates policy about entering a home without the owner's permission but Nick cuts him off explaining that would be no good if McAllister were tied up with a burglar in the house. Marcus explains about the silent alarm and the breaking glass. McAllister says it is no crime to be clumsy. He hints that he wants to get back to sleep. Nick offers his apologies again and said they will show themselves out. After they were gone McAllister turns behind him and says to someone out loud "It's okay, they're gone." The camera pans over the kitchen's island counter. There are blood bank type bags filled with blood on it's counter top. Pass the island there is a female figure dressed in what looked like a night gown sitting against it on the floor. She is panting hard and has blood on her mouth. There is a large pool of blood to the left of her. Presumably it is Mrs. McAllister. (Breach) At the Banquet for Homeowners, Ben McAllister and Simon Ford his hostile werewolf neighbor got into a fight about Simon about not adjusting the sprinkler system's timer for Daylight Savings Time. As a result every time he goes out to his car to go to work he is endangered of getting wet. Ben tries to be reasonable but Simon escalates things. To most of the guest it is a minor tiff blown way out of proportion but the main reason behind being angry about the sprinkler system is the fact that it would dissolve the special lotion the Vampires use to walk in sunlight. Ford then makes reference to this as an insult and "adjust" Ben's tie knot disdainfully sparking the physical fight. Chief Monohan and Dylan Radcliff both present, they break up the fight and McAllister leaves. The next day, Nick Monohan interviews Ben after Simon Ford is hospitalized. Ben gave his alibi as being that he left the club for home and then had a video conference with his executive board in Taiwan that lasted the entire night. Monohan probingly asked if his "friends" had issue with Simon and Ben tells him that nobody likes him but are too afraid to do anything about it. Monohan asked if he was afraid of Simon. Ben scoffed and said no one is going to hurt him, but he said if Simon would hurt anyone it would be Coach Ross the High School football coach. (Dog Eat Dog) Personality Quotes Category:Characters Category:Vampires